His Chance For Happiness 3
by Blondezilla90
Summary: What if Finn finally realizes what's most important?...Part 3 of "His Chance For Happiness"


**Raiting: **NC-17 very heavy sexual content!

**AN: **I am so sorry guys for the delay, but I'm doing my internship at the moment so I don't have the time to write. Plus I wrote two stories at once. This one is done for now. Fiona I am almost done with the new chapter. It should be up soon. I am really sorry for the delay. I should have planned this better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**a year later**_

"Hey you," Rachel Berry said as she walked towards the car that was standing at the end of her driveway, throwing her bag into the back of the car. Finn's arms immediately wrapped around her middle as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly, giving her the proper greeting she deserved.

"Hey...are you ready?" He pulled away to look into her eyes and the corner of his lips formed a smile.

"Yes...I am really excited..," she answered and pulled him down for another kiss. She couldn't believe she was going on a trip with her boyfriend. She had been excited ever since he told her about it, because tomorrow will be their one year anniversary. Deep down she hoped Finn planned something for them and it was going to be one special weekend.

"Great...my Mom is waiting for us at home." Rachel's excitement dropped a little at the mention of his mother and it reminded her that they probably wouldn't be alone at all this weekend. After all it was his family get together.

"Okay....Just let me say goodbye to my dads...." She smiled and pecked his lips, turning around as she heard a sound behind her.

"No happy hands, Hudson. Understood?" Rachel's dad spoke and pulled his daughter closer to as she blushed and shot him a look. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Cut them some slack...they'll be around people." Finn chuckled at her daddy's reply. It was quite funny to see her dads. After all they were like any other normal parent. One was the loose one, the other the rather uptight and worried one.

"Well just making sure." Rachel pulled away from her dad and moved over to her daddy, hugging him tightly.

"Could you two just stop. I am old enough to know what to do and what not. Plus, I think Finn proved already he can behave. It's been a whole year and I'm not pregnant yet, although he stayed over night several times." Her dad cleared his throat while her daddy chuckled.

"She's got a point...now go have fun princess...Call us...," her daddy spoke and Rachel smiled, climbing into Finn's car.

"Thanks for letting her come with me Mr and Mr Berry...It means a lot to me to have her there with me." He smiled and got into the car, receiving one last glare from her dad as he started the car and drove towards his own house.

A couple of hours later Rachel and Finn were sitting on the porch of the cabin they stayed at, looking at a little pond that wasn't far away. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head was leaning against his shoulder, both of them enjoying the view and the silence around them. His mother had gone to bed already and left them alone on the porch after dinner.

"This all reminds me of last year," Rachel said and turned her head a little to look at Finn.

"Why's that?" He replied and tightened his hold on her, brushing his hand over her arm.

"The camp we were at with the Glee club. We stayed in cabins and there was this huge lake. The pond is nothing compared to it, but I'll never forget that night." A smile played around her lips as she pulled away a little, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Oh me either...I still can't believe it has been a year. I mean it feels like everything happened like a week ago. Which reminds me...," he said and raised his arm to check his watch. He got up from where he sat and pulled Rachel on her feet. "Follow me!"

"Where are you taking me?" She asked a little confused and followed him as he walked down to the pond past a bush. She was about to complain that she didn't have shoes one, but was quickly silenced at the sight that revealed in front of her. There was a huge blanket spread on the ground with a box next to it and a few candles and torches were surrounding them.

"Happy anniversary..." Finn whispered into her ear from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel was too stunned to form any words. She stood there motionless while Finn placed attentive kisses on her neck, quickly getting worried cause she wasn't responding.

"I know..it's not like..super romantic and stuff but...," he was quickly cut off by Rachel who turned around in his arms, pressing her lips to his. A tear crept down her cheek while she cupped his face and kissed him softly.

"Thank you so much Finn...it's really cute....I love it...," she says emotionally and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close once more. Finn sighed against her lips and kissed her back, slowly parting to lead her over to the blanket.

"I got you a little something...." He motioned her to sit down and lowered himself next to her. He extended his arm and grabbed the little velvet box, handing it over Rachel. She took it with shaky hands.

"What is it?" She asked curiously and flipped the box around. Finn chuckled and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Open it and you'll see!" She eagerly opened the box and revealed a golden necklace with a gold star. Her name was engraved on it and she carefully let her finger run over it, her eyes moving up to search for his.

"Flip it around..," he said and smiled. She quickly lifted the necklace and flipped the gold star around.

"For my little star, love Finn....Awwwww....," she rasped out as a tear ran down her cheek, leaning over to press her lips against his. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her upper body, pulling her a little closer.

"Thank you Finn...so much..." She sniffled a little as she pulled back. Finn smiled and carefully took the necklace from Rachel and opened it.

"Move you hair up...," he whispered and she did what he wanted, so he put the necklace around her and closed it, placing a kiss on her neck. A slight shiver ran through her body and she turned around.

"This is the most beautiful gift ever....thank you...," she mumbled and brushed her hand over his cheeks, pulling him closer for a kiss. The kiss started out slow and careful, but quickly grew more intense. Finn slowly lowered Rachel on the blanket and hovered over her, kissing her passionately. His tongue gently brushed over her lips begging for entrance which she gladly granted. Tongues started to dance the dance of two lovers, brushing and teasing each other.

"I love you Rachel...," Finn rasped out as he pulled away for air, placing little kisses on her cheek and forehead. She smiled brightly while here cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips swollen and longing for more. Finn thought he'd never seen something so beautiful before.

"I love you too....," she whispered back and pulled his head down once more, pulling Finn completely on top of her. She quickly opened her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. It was than Rachel felt the excitement of Finn pressed into her lower body and it sent chills up and down her spine. He on the other hand blushed violently and pulled away a little, trying to avoid her eyes.

"I'm sorry..," he mumbled but Rachel shook her head slightly and moved her finger underneath his chin, turning his head up.

"Don't stop....You have no clue how proud it makes me to be able to do that to you...after all I'm your girlfriend...," she winks and pecks his lips. "And I actually plan on making good use if it."

Finn's lips parted for a second, but quickly shut as he realized just what she had suggested. For a second he didn't move and his eyes sort of glued themselves to the ground. It worried Rachel a little so she nudged him and brought him back to reality.

"Finn?" She said softly and touched his cheek. He shook his head a little, trying to clear it.

"A..Are...Ar...Are you sure?" He asked with an unsteady voice. His breath hitched when Rachel tighten her legs around his waist, pressing her lower body even more into his.

"I am...I love you....and I think we waited long enough..," she breathed into his ear and brushed her lips over his cheek, quickly finding his lips. Finn immediately responded to her kiss and his hand started to travel all over her body. She moaned a little against his mouth as his hands brushed against the side of her breast. A shock of excitement rushed through her veins and she eagerly moved her hand to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

She gently let her hands run over his broad chest and soaked up the sensation of his muscles against her finger tips. He smiled and lifted his head a little to look at her, his hand making his way under her shirt, grazing his nails against her stomach a little. She arched her and sighed contently, urging him on for more.

Finn got the hint and let his hand wander up over her ribcage till he felt the base of her breast. He quickly noticed she wasn't wearing a bra so he grinned brightly and cupped her breast, letting his thumb run over her already hardening nipple. Rachel let out a hiss and moved her head up to kiss his neck and shoulder taking in the scent that surrounded Finn.

"You're so beautiful...," he whispered into her ear and moved his other hand to her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. "So beautiful...."

Rachel blushed at his words and felt a little uncomfortable this naked in front of him. They'd gone pretty far before, but never had she been as exposed as now. Finn on the other hand leaned down and kissed her neck, letting his tongue run over her pulse point. His lips made their way down to her collarbone and he dipped his head between her breast, licking and kissing every inch of skin he could reach.

Rachel threw her head back and moaned a little, tightening his arms around his neck as he ran up her left breast with his tongue. He gently took her nipple between his teeth and lick and sucked it, one of his hands cupping the other one. A sensation spread through her entire body and it ended in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh Finn please....," she moaned and raised her head. He smiled down at her as he moved up again, crashing his on hers in need and passion. She responded to the kiss with equal passion and her nails gently scratched over his back, running up and down his spine. His right hand slowly left her breast and slide down her upper body, hooking a finger into the waistband of her sweatpants. He lifted his head to look into her eyes and she raised her hips a little so he was able to pull them over her hips. He quickly took them off and threw them aside, taking in the sight of Rachel only dressed in her panties.

"You're perfect....seriously....," he mumbled and put his warm hand on her shoulder, letting it slip down over her collarbone, her breast and stomach. It stopped at the waistband of her panties, his eyes searching for hers to ask for permission. Rachel in response raised her hips once again, her hand joining his to push off her panties. Finn slowly pushed them down her legs. He placed his body next to hers and let his hand run over her naked leg, stopping just right above her knee, squeezing her thigh gently.

He felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight as he took in the sight of Rachel. He must be the luckiest guy on earth right now. She was more than perfect to him. She on the other hand grew a little uneasy under his looks and she tried to cross her legs and moved her arms over her upper body. She felt insecure about her body, mainly because she wasn't completely satisfied with it.

"Don't..." Finn said and moved his hands to her arms, untangling them and moving them aside. His lips found her breast again as his free hand parted her legs. Rachel felt like she was on fire, cold air hitting her most secret spot. She drew in a sharp intake of breath, but soon let out a moan as his hand inched higher on her thigh, brushing against her inner thigh. She spread her legs wider at the sensation of his hand and craved for more.

Finn moved his head up to her lips, brushing them against her cheek as his hand quickly moved up, cupping Rachel between her legs. She let out a little squeal and sighed in pleasure, spreading her legs as far as she could. He grinned at her reaction and slowly let his palm press against her clit, while his middle finger slid down and into her body.

Rachel thought she was going to explode. She arched her hips and moaned, getting silenced by Finn who attacked her lips with his own. She had never felt something so amazing in her life before and she was happy she shared this with Finn. She felt Finn shift a little and he pulled his hand out of her body. She let out a sigh in disapproval, but Finn wasn't the one to disappoint her. He quickly let his finger slid back into her body, a second one joining.

She hissed and moaned at the sensation, craving for more. Finn smiled at her reaction and slowly started to move his fingers, his palm occasionally brushing over clit. He felt her grow wetter by the second, his pants getting so tight he thought he'd die. But for the moment he concentrated on Rachel. It was their special night and it's supposed to be perfect for her.

"Oh god Finn please...," she panted and started thrusting her hips in sync with his hand. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes closed. She felt her lower body pull together and she needed even more friction. She was close and it felt wonderful.

"More..please...." she whimpered as he slowed down all the sudden, only to take his time to shift his hand. His thumb was now pressing against her clit and his fingers started to move faster. Rachel felt her head go light and she let herself fall back, moans and sighs escaping her lips as she reached her climax. Finn smiled at her and kissed her neck and collarbone, his hands moving slowly till her walls stopped clenching around his fingers.

"Oh my...." she rasped out with a low high pitched voice, trying to regain control of her breathing. "This was....wonderful....," she sighed. Finn smiled at her reaction and moved closer, kissing her lips softly.

"It's not over yet...," he whispered and rolled on top of her again, pressing his lower body into her. Rachel felt his erection pressing against her sensitive core and she let out a sigh. Her hands quickly made its way down, one pushing down his pants and boxers while the other found his erection. She'd never done this before and she'd never seen Finn naked before, but she'd never felt this sure and alive before. She slowly let her hands run up and down his erection and Finn let out a groan and moved his head up.

"Rachel please...this...is not.....going...to...last long..if you...keep doing that." He tried to control his words, but failed and Rachel giggled slightly, letting go of his erection. Finn kicked off his pants and boxers, kneeling down between her legs. His erection brushed against her folds and both of them thought they'd explode any second. Finn was about to lower himself, but bells started to ring in Rachel's head.

"Wait Finn...," she rasped out and pushed him up. Finn groaned and lifted his head, looking at her.

"Do you have a condom? I mean...I'm..on the pill..but I wanna make sure....," she said with a small voice, her cheeks turning bright pink. Finn sighed in relief and reached for his sweatpants. He quickly pulled out a condom and handed it to Rachel, who unwrapped it and pushed Finn up a little more. She paused for a second, realizing it was the first she saw....it.

She took a deep breath and realized just how big he was and suddenly she worried. Her shaky hands reached down and she hesitantly applied the condom. Finn noticed it and touched her cheek, kissing her lips softly.

"You know we don't have to do this...," he whispered against her lips and lowered her to the blanket. Rachel smiled at his words and cupped his cheeks.

"No I want this...so bad...I was..just...I mean..surprised...by the...magnitude of you...." Finn shot a confused look to her and he parted his lips, but Rachel quickly put a finger over them.

"Never mind...just...make love to me....," she whispered and pulled him down for a kiss. "Just be careful!" Finn nodded slowly and lowered himself on her again, pressing the tip of his erection against her entrance. Rachel took a deep breath and held it, but Finn didn't move one bit.

"Relax Rachel....," he whispered and squeezed her hips a little, his lips kissing hers softly. She nodded and started to breath again, wrapping her legs around his hips. Very slowly he pushed forward, his tip stretching her a little. She swallowed hard, but urged him to go on. Finn concentrated very hard not to lose control, clutching her hips as he slid into her body.

"Ohh hmmm....," hissed Rachel as she felt pain shooting through her lower body. Finn stopped for a second and let her get adjusted. He kissed her forehead and cheeks, brushing his hands over her sides. The pain slowly subsided and she relaxed around him a little. Finn smiled at her and slid completely into her. She was so tight he had a hard time holding back, but he wanted to make the best out of it.

"I love you...," Finn whispered as he slowly started to move careful not to hurt her. She smiled brightly as his words and within a matter of minutes she felt herself relax. The pain was gone and it was replaced by pleasure. She soon found herself thrusting in sync with Finn. The familiar feeling from early started to built within her and she urged Finn on to go faster.

Finn couldn't take it anymore. He exploded in her body, grunting and groaning as he rode out his orgasm. He cursed in his head and looked at Rachel. He wasn't able to read her face, but he knew she wasn't done yet, so he kept moving and his hand quickly found her clit. The combination of him moving inside of her and his thumb playing with her clit was enough to sent Rachel over the edge. She cried out into his shoulder and thrusted her hip up, every nerve ending in her body screaming in joy. She felt like goo and she let her legs slide from Finn, her arms loosely around his neck as he kissed her lazily enjoying the afterglow of what just happened.

"This was perfect....," she whispered against his lips. Finn nodded his head lazily and slid out of her body. He took a moment to take care of himself and grabbed one side of the blanket, pulling it over himself and Rachel. He laid down next to her and pulled her as close as he could, kissing the top of her head.

"It was....," he smiled and looked up at the sky. "A year ago I thought I'd never be truly happy. I was in love with you, but totally committed to Quinn for false reasons. I thank god every day you didn't give up on me, although I did you wrong at times." Rachel smiled at his words and lifted her head, placing her lips against his.

"I thought I'd die as an old virgin, because I was in love with you...and I thought I'd never had a chance. I am so happy how everything worked out...," she smiled and laid down his chest, her eyes catching a shooting star.

"A shooting star...you should wish for something," Rachel mumbled and smiled, but Finn shook his head.

"I have everything I need...," he grinned and tightened his hold on her, kissing the top of her head. He found his chance for happiness and intents to never let it go ever again.

THE END

R&R? Thank you :D


End file.
